The Spirit of Boredom and Zelda64
by Strategos
Summary: This is what I do when I'm bored on OoT!!! I just thought I'd jot it down and share it all with you!!!PG for a few wrong words that parents may not like thier children to hear.


The Spirit of Boredom and Zelda64

The Spirit of Boredom and Zelda64

By Dark Angele

Dark Angele sat in front of the television, (probably too close to the screen) and stared at the blonde character on the noisy box.

She sighed. She was soooooooo bored…so she decided to go fight Ganondorf/Ganon for the 1 millionth time. 9376 to be exact.

After beating Ganondorf's LBB's and BBB's, (Little Bastard Balls and Black Bastard Balls…Dark Angele names everything.) she watched the grimacing warlord fall down for his "Death Scene". Soon after, she raced down the Tower Drop of Doom, and promptly escaped the crumbling mess.

"Link! I'm sorry I couldn't help you back there!" _N_avi exclaims as she flies over the Hero of Time's head. Dark Angele guffawed, although she had heard that thousand of times. Couldn't help? Navi never helps!!! She's never of any use.

FLASHBACK:_ Dark Angele looked around Jabu's stomach for clues. She sighed, remembering that only this one single room, before the boss room, was standing in her from beating the crap outta the ugly stupid monster boss thingy. She stood at the wall and at the switch behind it."Look!It's a wall! We have to hit the switch!!!" Navi exclaimed, obviosly thinking that would help. Dark Angele rolled her eyes.."do I look stupid to you Navi? I KNOW I have to ht the switch, you stupid, stupid fairy._

That was before Dark Angele knew about Z-Targeting. But know, here she was, standing in front of the wrecked tower, and listening to her stupid fairy.

BANG! "Nyah!What's that?" Zelda screamed.

"Wuss." Dark Angele muttered as she went to "investigate"

Then the battle against Ganon started, and after she beat him, she settled in for the ending cinema. Yawn. Dark needed something more to do. She had a brilliant idea-she would just have fun being an idiot!!!

So after Dark Angele here completed some of her little "jobs" she decided to share it with the world. She wrote it all down and left it out on the kitchen table.

Soon, three bored people walked in and spotted the list. Hoping it was a love letter, the eager airheads read the scribbling with difficulty, (Dark angele has messy printing) here is what it read:

Fun things to do when you're bored:

  1. Roll into a wall repeatedly, try to beat your record….nobody I know has beat mine of 24.
  2. Jump of a cliff wearing iron boots.
  3. Jump of a cliff while wearing shadow boots.
  4. Play with a techtite…practice in defence is good! Hold out your shield, let the techtite hit it, and while it's still dazed and ready for more, hack it with your sword and put shield back up.
  5. Play with another techtite, only instead of hacking at it, let it push you somewhere…let it decide where you should go.
  6. Again play with the techtite, only repeatedly pull your shield up and down, guess on whether the techtite will hit you or will hit your shield.
  7. Throw cocoos into water, off cliffs. My favorite to throw cocoos is the empty well..It will NOT come out. 
  8. While you are little Link, and still have to visit death mountian, give the guard Zelda's autograph. Throw the chicken beyond the fence when it is opened, then go to the guard and say you will not help him find a Keaton's Mask (((sidenote:Keaton is cute^_^))) and the guard will close it, voila!!!Caged cocoo!Back behind bars where it belongs.
  9. Drown Link…it's fun, believe me.
  10. Shoot arrows at Navi, or use boomerang or slingshot.
  11. Make Link "boogie". Go forward, (running or walking) and repeatedly press Z, Link will dance.
  12. Make Link "go around and around (just like the windmill!)*. Press down on your controller thingy, making Link go backwards, now, press Z repeatedly, and he will be turning around and around and around!!!

13. Make new ocarina music…new stuff is so much fun. Try playing around with Z and the controller stick while playing a note-it's funny!

  13. Try to climb on something, but fall at the same time…it's funny.
  14. While a kid, jump off the waterfall in Zora's domain and hit a rock!!!
  15. AND finally, jump off the water fall when you are all grown up while its frozen!!! It's funny, and what Link does when he hits bottom is funny!!!

After reading the list, the three airheads started doing what the list said in real life. Here's what happened:

Girl #1 Decided to walk into a wall repeatedly, beating an impressive record of 12, and soon after was transported to hospital. 

Girl #2 Decided to walk off a cliff while wearing Iron boots…miraculously, she did NOT die and decided to throw chickens off cliffs and into deep, deep holes. She is now in jail facing a 20 year penalty of Murdering countless chickens.

Girl #3 After drowning a boy named Link and getting away with it, began shooting rocks at fireflies from her slingshot. After a year of killing, she decided to try jumping off a waterfall, and landing on the rocks below. She was killed instantly when she hit the bottom.

Finally, oneday, Dark printed off 5 copies of her list and gave them to friends, who in turn, shared them with friends, who in turn, shared them with friends, and so on.

Now, only hours later, people are trying her little tricks all over the world, in real life and in the game!!!

THE END

__

To reader's if you guys have anymore ideas, I might consider making another and posting it too!!! Plz write it in your review, and share what you do when you're bored of Zelda64…


End file.
